To Hogwarts we go!
by TurquoiseBookWorm
Summary: Follow Morgana,Gwen,Merlin, and Arthur as they grow up. They are not ordinary kids though, they are witches and wizards now going to Hogwarts. (Drabbles though) Follow them as they face up with puberty, Quddictch, potions, Yule Balls, and OWLs. Maybe some crushes in-between! Click title to find out!
1. The Hogwarts Express Year 1

**Disclaimer-**

**Arthur: She does not own Merlin**

**Merlin: or Harry Potter **

* * *

_The Hogwarts express_

Merlin looked at the wall, and then looked at his pet owl. "This is crazy,"he cried,"me, going threw a wall?" the owl twitched his head at his master. "Are you going or not?"cried an impatient voice coming from behind. Merlin spun around to see a boy about his age in front of him. The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes that were now glaring at him. "I-I was just going to um... go." and Merlin quickly went threw the wall.

When he got out of wall, he could hear train whistles and groaning engines. He handed his things to the people who were taking the luggage and was trying to find a place to sit. When he saw an open seat a opened the door and walked in to the cushioned seats. Just after settling in, he could hear the swipe of a door.

"You again?" Arthur cried.

"You?" Merlin cried.

The boy just sat down, and never acknowledged Merlin's annoyance. The boy held out his hand,"Arthur Penndragon, yours?"

"Merlin Emyrs." Merlin replied and shook his hand.

Suddenly, the door was open and a little brown girl with frizzy hair and cute freckles asked,"Can I sit with you?"

Merlin and Arthur nodded. "What is your name?" Arthur asked.

"Guinevere Smith, but you can just call me Gwen" Gwen said

Gwen sat down, but she forgot to close the door. Merlin could hear a shriek and a meow and a stressed voice. "Authisa!" cried girl with jet black hair.

"Morgana,"whined Arthur," I thought you were going keep that black nightmare away from me!"

"Oh shut up Arthur!" Morgana replied.

Morgana scooped up the black cat in her hand and looked at Gwen and Merlin. Morgana blushed when she saw that others were in this part of the train. "My apologize. My name is Morgana Penndragon."

Gwen and Merlin introduced themselves and they were sitting now, laughing and telling stories about their home.

Merlin learned that Morgana's father was killed by Voldemort and in deep depression sent Morgana to Arthur and his father.

Gwen was the daughter of a wand maker. She made some wands of her own, but not as good as her father's.

Arthur was the son of the head ministry, and Merlin made a mental note, not to get Arthur on his bad side.

After a few more conversations and stories, Arthur said this,"I hope I can get into Gryffindor."

"Any house is fine with me unless it's Slytherin." Gwen added.

"Me too." Morgana blushed.

"Did you forget, Morgana, that your father was placed in Slytherin?"

"My mother was Ravenclaw too, Arthur." Morgana replied.

Merlin just said,"Morgana is too nice and pretty to be in Slytherin." Merlin blushed and looked Arthur. He had a cocked eyebrow and Gwen was smiling at Merlin.

"Thank you Merlin. That means a lot to me." Morgana said, patting Merlin's shoulder.

"All I know, is that it is going to be great year." Gwen said to her new found friends.

They all smiled at her and were waiting eagerly to go to Howgwarts.

* * *

**Oh boy, this chapter is done! Yay! We all get to see who will be later sorted, and I make two one-shots for each year. Like for second year, there will be two chapters about that year. Hope you liked though!**


	2. The Sorting hat Year 1

**Disclaimer-**

**Morgana:She does not own Harry Potter **

**Gwen:or Merlin**

**Merlin: Oh, and she added ****description and a song selection!**

* * *

_The Sorting hat_

_Description:The four heroes get sorted into their houses._

_Song selection: Strangers Like Me (Tarzan)_

Morgana was nervose. If she was going to be in Slytherin, her friendship with Gwen would be at an end. They were on the boats. She was sharing it, with Merlin, Gwen, and Arthur. She couldn't believe that Gwen was staring at Arthur like that. Did she know him? She looked at the light nervously, and then back at the people that were in a boat.

It had been only been a few minutes before they saw the magnificent castle. To Morgana, it was ancient, huge, majestic, dark, and filled with curiosity. She couldn't hide her excitement. "Gwen, this is were we belong!" Morgana shook Gwen's shoulders. Gwen smiled,"Ya, it is!" and looked at the castle full of magic.

* * *

Merlin saw Morgana glancing at each portrait nervously. One of the portraits said,"Hey, what are you blimey kids looking at!" Merlin gulped. "Stop staring at my sister!" a voice yelled. Merlin jumped and saw Arthur. "Well , my half-sister, but she is still my sister!" Arthur added. "Oh, so you think that making googley eyes with Gwen is something not to be trifled with?"Arthur blushed and pushed Merlin. "She doesn't count!" Arthur replied. "Alright, just saying..." Merlin held his hands up.

* * *

Morgana stared at the doors. Madame Delimit was a small women who wore green all the time. he had a black,short hair that curled up to her fat chin, and her eyes were black. She had a french accent that Morgana made her gulp. Although Madame Delimit was the head of Hufflepuff house, she looked like a Slythern. "Dis is Hogwarts. Soon you'll be in the great hall were you will get assigned to your house. Be were though, the sorting hat is now married and he never stop singing annoying Luve songs." she said the last two words with disgust.

Madame Delimit pushed open the door to see a grand hallway that glimmered on the celling. The celling looked lovely, and she figured out that it was the sky right outside the window.

The first years were instructed to be in a line and the sorting hat was singing some sappy love song tune. She now understood what Madame Delimit thought.

Just then, the sorting hat saw the children and sang:

'_Welcome to your home._

_Were you will learn._

_First you will be sorted_

_by Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor._

_Slyherin is for the cunning and ambitious_

_While Ravenclaw is wise and new._

_Hufflepuf is loyal and true_

_Gryffindor,may I say, is_

_brave and __selfless._

_I see want you think, and _

_I will say what house your are in._

_Now, first child, sit on the stool'_

Madame Delimit read,"Lancelot Pool."

A boy with black, greasy hair came on the stool.

The hat smiled and said,"Ah, young one, you are going to be in GRFFINDOR!"

The Grffindor table clapped and the young boy smiled and sat at his table.

Madame Delimit said," Leon BraveHeart."

A boy walked nervously walked onto the stool.

Once again, the hat declared,"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Once again, the HufflePuff table did the same procedure.

"Freya LadyLake."

A young girl, smaller than Morgana sat on the chair.

"RavenClaw."

The young girl sat at her table.

"Gwaine Sawyer."

A boy with a laid back smile looked at his fellow peers.

The hat chuckled,"Young one, so reckless! Better be in... Gryffindor!"

"Guinevere Smith."

* * *

Gwen twiddled with her thumbs. She now was at the stool, awaiting the hat's choice for her.

"Ah, Guinevere, lovely name. You are loyal and true. You have your friends at their word. You are now in..HUFFLEPUFF!"

Gwen smiled at Morgana, and Morgana smiled back. Gwen was a little disappointed though, she wanted to be in Gryffindor like her brother. She was greeted with clasp and cheers from her fellow peers, and she smiled at the name that came next.

"Arthur Pendragon"

* * *

Arthur smiled. He hid is nervousness, and sat on the stool confidently.

"Arthur Pendragon, ay?" the hat asked.

Arthur nodded.

"You are so much like your father diffrent ways. You stad up for what is right, and you brave with recklessness, you are now in...GRFFINDOR!"

Arthur smiled proudly. He heard claps and he sat down, hungry for a chicken leg.

He sat up right when he herd the words,"Morgana Pendragon."

* * *

Morgana sat on the stool, her knees trembling, and her mouth quivering.

"Nervous, dear?" asked the hat.

Morgana nodded.

"Of course you are. You do not want to be Slytherin, because you never want to warm up to the reputation, you don't want to lose your only friends, and you want to be yourself. Am I correct?"

Morgana was now biting her lip. The hat just said what she was thinking without hesitating.

"You are not really like a Sytherin, are you?"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders.

"You are very smart. You do things for the people that you love. You give them all your affections, and they just hug you. You cared about them, and they love you too. You are reckless. You brake the rules just to do what is right. So what are you Lady Morgana?"

Morgana was frozen,"I-I don't know."

"I know,"the hat smirked," RAVENCLAW!"

She sighed in relief. She sat her house table and she heard the name,"Merlin Emyrs."

* * *

Merlin looked at the three people looking at him. They were thinking, _You are not a Slytherin. "I hope not." _he said to himself.

Merlin sat on the stool. 

"You are a tough case to crack Mr. Emyrs." the hat said.

Merlin cleared his mind, an thought of all the pros of each house.

"You can't fool me Emrys. Tell me, were do you belong?" the hat jerked his head to all the four tables. _A pieceof fabric can jerk someone's head __around?" _he thought to himself.

"I do know something, Emyrs," the hat smiled,"RAVENCLAW!" and Merlin was star struck

* * *

After the rules and regulations, there was the feast, and all four of them were eating together. They smiled and joke. This will be the begging of the best seven years of their lives

* * *

**Merlin:Sorry for the wait!**

**Arthur:****Reviews and followers would be appreciated!**


	3. Qudditch Year 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Arthur:She does not own Merlin**

**Morgana:or Harry Potter**

**Merlin:Hey Arthur, I thought we were going to do the disclaimer together.**

**Arthur:Well your late!**

**Morgana:Can you two boys cut it out?**

* * *

_Quddicth and other things that Merlin is surprisingly good at._

_Description: In which Merlin and Morgana try out for the quddicth team._

_Song Selection:I'll make a Man Out of You (Mulan)_

"I don't see why Arthur made me try out for this stupid sport anyway!" whined Merlin. He was walking with Morgana and it was the second year at Hogwarts for both of them.

"Well Arthur can be a bit stubborn sometimes, but you and I are sometimes stubborn too." added Morgana.

Merlin tilted his head in agreement. Merlin and Morgana were there for each other in their house. In the great hall, they sat with Arthur and Gwen. Merlin was very fond of Arthur's friends. They were all good natured and humored, but they needed some tutoring from Gwen.

Alavarr, a third year Slitheryin, was secretly loooking at Morgana while she was blushing, but she never told Arthur or Merlin about him. Only Gwen. Morgana saw Alavarr and he waved at her.

As they reached the field they saw Nimueh, the Rvenclaw Quddicth captain. "Aye' men!" she yelled. The boys looked at Nimueh. The older boys knew better than to not take the captain seriously. Some of the boys giggled. "What is so funny?" she asked the 12 year olds. They shivered and stood up straight. "That's better!" she cried.

She looked at Morgana. "Ahh.. I see that a girl has come to this little game." she looked at the trembling Morgana. "Yes- ma'm..." Morgana said. "You can go first." Nimueh said.

To Merlin's surprise, she was quite good at guarding the post. After Morgana was done with her part, Nimeuh yelled,"Hey you!" She pointed at Merlin who gulped. They tried catching the quaffel, but that didn't work. Morgana looked at Merlin nervously. He tried to be a beater, but that did not work.

Finally, he had to catch the bloody snitch. Something happened. Merlin was quick, agile, and smooth. He caught the snitch within a lot of time to spare. Morgana was stunned and impressed. _Take that Arthur._ She thought.

After Merlin's run, Nimeuh yelled," Beaters are Ruedan and Agraviane. Chasers are Gilli, Geoffery, and me. The keeper is Morgana, and the seeker is Merlin." Merlin was stunned for a second. He made the cut!

"You did it Merlin!" cried Morgana. She hugged him fiercely. "You made keeper." he said. "I know, but seeker is more important than a keeper," Morgana added," Come on, we can talk about it later, okay?" Merlin nodded. They walked with their arms linked together.

* * *

**Merlin:Sorry for the long wait!**

**Gwen: Comments for the long wait**

**Merlin: And thank you for all the followers!**


End file.
